L'idée pas si géniale que ça (mais loin d'être horrible) de Stiles
by Skayt
Summary: Scott avait des années d'expérience en "pratique de Stiles". C'est pourquoi, quand il entendait "j'ai eu une idée géniale", son cerveau s'empressait d'ajouter "mais y a une grosse embrouille derrière".


_Hello, hello,_

 _Me revoilà pour un petit OS Teen Wolf... le dernier de l'année (t'façon dans deux semaines je poste plus rien en 2016 donc...)_

 _Un gros groooos groooos merci à LiliEhlm pour ses corrections, sa présence, son EXISTENCE, TOUUUUUT !_

 _PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur skaytpapionini (.wordpress .com) dans fanfiction - review anonyme_

* * *

Evidemment, tout ça n'est pas à moi. L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (et croyez-moi : j'en pleure tous les soirs)

* * *

L'idée pas si géniale que ça (mais loin d'être horrible) de Stiles

Stiles savait se montrer persuasif.

Très persuasif.

Vraiment. Très. Persuasif.

Ça… tout le monde pourrait le confirmer.

Est-ce que tout le monde le confirmera pour autant ?

Nupe, nupe, nupe.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que Stiles sait se montrer très persuasif, pardi !

Sa dernière idée en date n'était paaas… bon, soyons honnête… elle n'était pas totalement naze.

Juste naze.

Y avait du progrès par rapport à d'habitude.

Si si, même que c'est vrai. Scott pourra en témoigner.

o o o

Au commencement, il y avait Scott.

L'Alpha était devant la télé, affalé sur le canapé, il regardait d'un œil distrait l'écran et, de l'autre, s'assurait qu'il avait toujours ses orteils.

On est jamais trop prudents.

La S.A.L.O (Société d'Aide à la Libération des Orteils) prenait peu à peu le pouvoir, d'après Stiles.

Et il arrivait que le bougre ait raison.

(Entre parenthèses, Scott avait quelques réserves quant au nom de la-dite société libératrice parce que, hey, SALO ça craint un peu comme nom, mais Stiles s'offusquait à chaque fois et clamait que « ce n'est pas SALO, bougre de sauterelle, c'est S.A.L.O et ça change tout. MOLDU ! »)

Donc il y avait Scott, un canapé, une télé, dix orteils… et un Stiles sauvage tapis dans un bosquet.

( _Lire : caché derrière le canapé_ )

\- AH AH ! Je te tiens !

Scott fit un bond de loup-garou surpris… et resta confortablement affalé sur le canapé.

Il donna juste un faux coup de poing (et vraiment, on insiste sur le _coup de poing_ ) dans la joue de son meilleur ami.

\- Scott ! J'ai eu une idée géniale.

\- Alors tais-toi.

\- Après t'avoir dit mon idée géniale.

\- Non. Avant. Je te connais, Stiles… tes idées géniales le sont rarement.

\- Mais là c'est une vraie de vraie.

Le loup-garou jeta un regard blasé à l'humain.

\- Alors c'est doublement non.

\- Mais…

\- Non.

\- Si tu me laisses dire, je te donne des cours de maths gratuits.

\- Va au diable.

Stiles soupira.

\- Steuplait.

\- Non.

\- Steuplait steuplait.

\- Non.

\- Steuplait steuplait steuplait.

Scott leva les yeux vers Stiles qui lui faisait sa moue de chien battu.

L'Alpha ne donna qu'un petit treize à son meilleur ami.

Pouvait carrément mieux faire.

Surtout considérant le fait qu'il côtoyait à forte (très forte) dose Isaac.

Et lui aussi, accessoirement.

\- Accouche, céda-t-il, malgré le 13/20.

\- J'ai eu une idée géniale.

\- Je sais.

\- Ah ouais ?

McCall et Stilinski se regardèrent.

Le deuxième hocha la tête.

\- Compris. Cette blague n'est plus drôle depuis le CE2.

\- Stiles…

\- J'accouche, ouais. Alors euh… ça te dit une soirée série avec la meute ?

Scott cligna des yeux une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Soixante-douze fois…

Il s'arrêta enfin.

\- Ah bah enfin ! Souffla Stiles. Je commençais à trouver le temps long.

\- Donc euh… c'est tout ?

\- Comment ça c'est tout ? Je t'expose mon idée géniale et c'est tout ce que ça te fait ?

\- Bah… ouais.

\- Bah non.

Scott et Stiles, ou l'art de ne pas avancer.

\- C'est quoi l'embrouille ?

\- L'embrouille ?

\- L'embrouille. Ta soirée série, elle aurait quoi de spéciale ? Faut tous être déguisés ? Tous venir accompagnés ? Tous à poil ?

L'hyperactif cligna des yeux (mais il ne dépassa pas les trois clignements, petit joueur), perplexe.

\- Y a des gens de la meute que je voudrais pas voir à poil, j't'avoue…

\- Y a des gens de la meute que tu voudrais voir à poil ? S'étonna Scott.

Stiles se tut un instant.

\- Bref… non. Tout le monde aurait ses vêtements et pas obligé de se déguiser, même si ça serait un sacré plus… sauf que ça serait hors thème car je tiens à ce que le thème reste secret.

\- OK. Y a définitivement une embrouille.

\- Mais non.

\- Si.

\- Scott… fais-moi confiance.

\- Non.

\- Steuplait.

\- C'est mort. Pas moyen.

Donc ouais… niveau persuasion, Stiles était pas au max à ce moment-là.

N'empêche que… ça avait marché, hé hé !

Scott avait cédé et accepté la soirée série surprise.

o o o

Les mains dans les poches de sa veste en cuir, Derek faisait la tronche.

Au milieu du reste de la meute, le loup-loup faisait tache.

Liam et Malia se chamaillaient à voix basse (ils se chamaillaient toujours à voix basse).

Kira essayait de fuir Lydia (qui empêchait, du coup, Kira de fuir… tout est lié !)

Isaac regardait, un peu anxieux, le hall d'entrée de chez les McCall. Il sentait qu'il y avait une embrouille.

Peter ricanait. Parce que Peter ricane toujours quand il n'est pas en train de fomenter un plan diabolique qui le fera, on vous le donne en mille… ricaner !

\- HELLOOOOO ! Les accueillit un Stiles enthousiaste au possible.

La méfiance d'Isaac s'accrut.

Pas bon, pas bon, pas bon du tout.

\- Salut, salua plus calmement Scott.

\- C'est quoi l'embrouille ? Demanda le plus grand.

\- Ah ! Tu vois ! S'écria un Alpha enthousiaste. Lui aussi sent direct qu'il y a une embrouille.

\- Et maintenant ils savent tous qu'il y a une embrouille. Merci, hein. Merci.

Le fils de Melissa McCall commença à sourire.

Un petit sourire en coin.

Derek regardait le fameux sourire, horrifié. Il en avait rarement vus des comme ça mais… mais ceux qu'il avait déjà vus étaient du genre traumatisant.

Peter, lui, commença à sourire lui aussi. Un petit sourire en coin. Un qui acheva de donner des sueurs froides à son neveu.

\- Tu n'es peut-être pas si horrible que ça, finalement, souffla-t-il à l'attention de l'Alpha en entrant.

Scott fronça les sourcils et décida qu'il préférait ne pas chercher à comprendre cette espèce d'imbécile de mort-vivant. Ou de vivant-mort. Un mort-vivant est un mort qui vit alors qu'un vivant-mort est un… ah non. Peter était bel et bien un mort-vivant.

\- Je pensais qu'il n'y avait pas d'embrouille, lança-t-il à la place à Stiles.

L'hyperactif roula des yeux.

\- Bien sûr qu'il y avait une embrouille, Scott. Il y a toujours une embrouille.

\- Je le savais ! S'écria l'Alpha, fier de s'être méfié à juste titre. Juste… c'est _réellement pas_ une soirée Tous à poils, hein.

\- Scott… si quelqu'un t'invite à une soirée série Tous à poils… y a peu de chances que vous regardiez une quelconque série, soupira Stiles. Et Peter, remets ce satané bouton !

Le loup-garou haussa un sourcil, les doigts toujours autour du fameux bouton.

\- Quoi ? Je vais pas… pour qui me prends-tu ?

\- Tu veux vraiment une réponse ?

Peter parut considérer la possibilité de répondre par l'affirmative.

Stiles fut rassuré de le voir décliner son offre.

o o o

Toute la meute s'installa dans le canapé des McCall.

Scott et Kira étaient serrés sur un fauteuil.

Lydia était sur l'autre.

Derek avait décidé qu'il préférait s'installer par terre. Au moins, là, son espace vital serait peut-être préservé. Il fut convaincu d'avoir fait le bon choix quand il vit Peter, Stiles et Liam se jeter sur le canapé et Malia et Isaac les regarder d'un air « Dieu spaghetti géant… sortez-moi de là »

Les deux nouveaux Pastafaristes s'installèrent donc au sol, eux aussi.

\- Donc l'embrouille… reprit Malia. C'est quoi ?

\- Soirée Marvel ! Cria Stiles, brandissant la télécommande tel le trophée qu'elle n'était pas.

\- J'me casse, grogna Derek.

Peter et Isaac le retinrent tous les deux.

\- Tu restes ou il se pourrait que certaines photos quittent le caveau, susurra Peter à l'oreille de son neveu.

Neveu qui détestait vraiment son oncle.

Entourés de loups-garous qu'ils étaient, tout le monde avait forcément entendu ce qui venait d'être dit.

\- Quelles photos ? Demanda Liam.

\- Aucune photo, grogna Derek (oui, il grogne encore, mais c'est Derek, c'est normal). Y a pas de photo.

\- Y a carrément des photos, sourit Malia. Même moi, qui ait pas passé beaucoup de temps avec les humains, je sais que ça veut dire qu'il y a des photos.

Derek gémit (ça changeait des grognements, au moins) et cogna sa tête contre la table basse.

\- Trois carambars que dans deux secondes il chouine un « je vous déteste tous, pourquoi vous êtes méchants avec moi ? », souffla Stiles aux autres.

Lydia lui envoya un coussin en pleine figure et lui lança un regard noir « tais-toi ou je t'assure que ta soirée Marvel se transformera en soirée _N'oublie jamais_ ».

Stiles ne voulait pas que sa soirée Marvel se transforme en soirée _N'oublie jamais_.

Il se souvenait de l'air traumatisé de Jackson à chaque fois qu'il revenait d'une soirée _N'oublie jamais_.

Ces entraînements étaient affreux. Le capitaine passait toute sa colère sur ses coéquipiers qui, en prime, avaient droit à celle de Finstock qui sifflait dans son sifflet (c'est plus facile comme ça) et vociférait des « Bande de mollusques avariés ! Même ma grand-mère court plus vite que ça et c'est une zombinette en déambulateur » !

\- Quel Marvel ? Osa demander Liam. Parce que… j'pourrais peut-être proposer à Mason de passer… il est fan.

\- Merde, marmonne Stiles. Il vient de remonter dans mon estime.

Le plus jeune mordu regarda l'humain.

Il ne pensait pas que Mason était spécialement mal placé dans l'estime de l'hyperactif.

À tort, fallait croire.

\- Jessica Jonnes ? Luke Cage ? Iron Fist ? Daredevil ?

\- Il aime pas Daredevil. Et Iron Fist sort seulement l'année prochaine. Crois-moi, je le sais. Mason arrête pas de me bassiner avec ça et à quel point ça pourra pas être aussi naze que...

\- Aaaah, souffla Stiles, soulagé. Tant mieux. J'peux continuer à pas l'aimer des masses.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

\- Rien de spécial. Mais j'ai rien fait de mal à Derek et ça l'empêche pas de pas m'aimer.

\- Tu m'as accusé d'avoir tué ma sœur et fait arrêter par les flics, grogna Derek (qui s'était vite remis et regrognait déjà gaiement sur tout le monde). Je pense avoir le droit.

\- Scuse-moi d'avoir trouvé ça louche que tu enterres une moitié de cadavre près de ta maison calcinée. Mais tu n'étais peut-être pas le meilleur exemple, il est vrai. Donc… j'lui ai rien fait de mal et ça empêche pas Peter de pas m'aimer.

\- Tu as aidé les autres à me lancer un cocktail molotov à la figure. Alors que tu savais que j'avais passé des années dans le coma à cause de mes brûlures.

Stiles cligna des yeux.

Une petite dizaine de fois.

Il osait pas faire le fou comme Scott et ses soixante-douze fois.

Il avait peur, tout ça.

C'était carrément plus flippant qu'une meute de loups-garous Alphas psychopathes.

\- Bon. Peut-être que, toi aussi, tu as des raisons de me détester.

\- Je ne te déteste pas, sourit Peter.

Les sourcils froncés, le nez tout aussi froncé (ça fait la paire, au moins), Stiles se dit que l'ancien Alpha (le premier ancien Alpha, car Derek aussi était un ancien Alpha) avait une case en moins.

Ce qui était fortement envisageable, ouais.

\- Bon… qui, ici, me déteste sans raison valable ?

Aucune main ne se leva.

Stiles eut comme un doute.

\- Qui, ici, me déteste ?

Plusieurs mains se levèrent.

Ouais… il se demandait aussi.

Isaac. Derek. Malia.

Bizarre bizarre, tout ça.

(et, mine de rien, Stiles nota que Derek avait levé la main seulement au « qui me déteste » et non au « qui me déteste pour une raison ». Ah ah ! Il le savait ! Il savait que Derek n'avait aucune raison de le détester… en dépit de celles trouvées plus tôt).

\- Est-ce que je veux savoir pourquoi vous me détestez ?

\- Non, répondirent les trois, d'une même voix.

\- Bien. Mais sachez que vous me blessez profondément.

\- Mais on t'aime bien quand même, sourit la coyote.

Stiles éclata de rire.

o o o

\- Donc ta soirée Marvel… y a quoi au programme ? Demanda Isaac. Iron Man ? Captain America ? Les Avengers ! Je vote totalement pour les Avengers. Le premier Thor à la limite. Civil War, pourquoi pas.

Le fils du shérif regarda l'orphelin et chercha le point commun entre les Avengers, Thor et Civil War.

\- Petit sondage : votre Avengers préféré, c'est qui ?

\- Black Widow, répondit immédiatement Lydia.

\- Captain, sourit Scott.

\- Bien sûr qu'il est Captain, grommela Peter.

Kira, avec bien du mal, trancha pour Hulk. Il y eut un blanc quand elle expliqua se reconnaître en Bruce Banner.

Ils furent plusieurs à être surpris lorsque Stiles se prononça en faveur de Sam. Humain sans super-pouvoirs, il avait réussi à se faire une place dans l'équipe grâce à ses ailes.

Isaac avait roulé des yeux et marmonné que la plupart des Avengers n'avaient pas de supers-pouvoirs. À part Bruce (et encore, Hulk lui avait été imposé), Captain (Stiles, Liam et lui s'étaient chamaillés quelques minutes à son sujet, jusqu'à ce que Scott les fasse taire d'une poignée de pop corn dans la figure) et Thor.

Malia se décida pour le dieu nordique précédemment cité. On n'osa pas lui en demander la raison. Liam préféra, quant à lui, Tony (parce qu'il faut toujours quelqu'un pour préférer Tony).

Les Hale, un peu à la ramasse, répondirent légèrement à côté de la plaque. L'un plus que l'autre.

Loki quitta les lèvres de Peter, à qui on fit remarquer que Loki n'était pas un Avengers mais plutôt un de leur antagoniste… ce à quoi il répondit, d'un petit sourire, que c'était une raison suffisante pour que ce soit celui qu'il préfère.

Batman fut le choix de Derek… qui récolta un « non mais quel moldu » de la part de Scott (qui choppait les habitudes de Stiles, à force. Il était contagieux, le bougre, en plus)

\- Isaac. Accouche.

Le garçon aux cheveux bouclé s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche quand il fut sauvagement interrompu.

\- Laisse-moi deviner. Hawkeye !

Il hocha la tête.

\- On a jamais le même préféré. C'est. Trop. Cool. LES GARS ! ON A NOS COSTUMES POUR HALLOWEEN.

o o o

Ils durent encore attendre un peu avant que Stiles daigne lancer Netflix.

Derek était en train de demander à tout le monde s'ils étaient sûr de vouloir rester.

Il avait bon espoir en ce qui concernait Peter.

Sauf que… même s'il avait voulu mettre les voiles, Peter aurait préféré ne pas le faire.

Considérant que c'était là ce que souhaitait ardemment son cher neveu : ne pas le faire était la chose la plus logique à faire. Non ?

La loi de l'emmerdement maximum, en tant qu'avocat, il la suivait au doigt et à l'œil.

\- Donc… on regarde quoi ? Demanda, un peu las, Lydia (qui ne désespérait pas pouvoir transformer ça en soirée _N'oublie jamais_ )

\- Luke Cage ? Demanda Liam, tout de suite après.

\- Nupe.

\- Jessica Jones ? Proposa cette fois Scott.

On ne sortait pas indemne d'une amitié avec Stiles.

\- Nuuuupe. Mieux que ça.

\- Avengers Rassemblement ?

Ça venait d'Isaac, cette fois.

\- Mec. J'ai dit mieux. Et je suis même pas sûr que Netflix ait ça dans son catalogue.

\- Avengers Rassemblement c'est bien, ronchonna Lahey. Leur Hawkeye est génial et rien que pour ça… c'est bien.

Stiles ne répondit pas tout de suite.

Les sourcils froncés, il se demandait comment il avait pu louper ça chez Isaac.

A sa connaissance, c'était Erica, pas Isaac !

\- J'en conviens. Plus proche de celui des comics que celui de Jeremy Renner. Mais on lui massacre son personnage donc c'est pas sa faute !

\- Taisez-vous et lancez Daredevil ! Cria Kira, à la surprise de... Honnêtement ? A la surprise de tous les autres.

Effrayé par cette Kitsune, Stiles lança Daredevil.

On ne dit pas non à une Kitsune.

Il était assez sûr que Kira était un mini-Hulk combiné à un mini-Stark en puissance.

Sans le coté adopté.

Et orphelin.

Et milliardaire.

Et génie. (ne pas dire à Kira que le coté génie est éliminé... Mini-Hulk, remember)

(et ouais, totalement, mini-Hulk, quand il n'est pas mini-Hulk mais Bruce Banner, est loin d'être un idiot.)

\- C'est qui ce gosse ? Ronchonna Derek.

\- Matt Murdock. Daredevil.

\- Il est aveugle ?

Stiles regarda longuement le loup devant la table basse du salon.

Il soupira.

\- Retourne dans ta grotte, mon gros.

\- Il est aveugle ?

\- Ouais.

\- Comment ça peut être un super-héros ?

\- Tu as demandé à Deucalion comment il pouvait être Alpha d'une meute d'Alphas alors qu'il est aveugle ?

\- Non.

\- Donc demande pas comment un aveugle peut être un super-héros ninja alors qu'il est aveugle, trancha Stiles.

Derek jugea bon d'obtempérer.

Il ne passa pas par la case "je grogne" et ne gagna pas le droit de menacer l'humain d'être égorgé d'un coup de dents.

Dommage !

\- Il est avocat ? Demande cette fois Peter.

\- Oh mais c'est pas vrai... Souffla Stiles. C'est chiant un Hale. Je suis comme ça aussi, Scotty ? Dis-moi que je suis pas comme ça. Je suis comme ça ?

\- Nope. Pire. En temps normal tu aurais déjà râlé pendant vingt minutes car normalement il est...

\- Roux. Bordel. Matt Murdock est roux ! S'exclama Kira en lançant du pop-corn sur l'écran. Il a du bol d'avoir un cul à damner un saint parce que sinon...

Stiles se tourna vers Scott qui fixait la Kitsune.

\- Scotty, mon grand... Je pense bien que tu as encore une petite-amie timbrée. Toutes les filles que tu embrasses deviennent tarées.

\- Hum, toussota Lydia.

\- Ou l'était déjà avant, c'est vrai. Tout le mérite ne lui revient pas.

Lydia lui lança un regard noir.

Stiles considéra qu'un regard noir, après des années à être ignoré, bah c'était pas trop trop mal.

Il relança la télé.

Et par relancer, ça ne veut évidemment pas dire qu'on prend la télé pour la lancer encore une fois hein. Non. Quand même pas. Stiles se contenta simplement d'appuyer sur le bouton play.

o o o

Tout se passa assez calmement.

Par "assez calmement" lire : Stiles et Kira s'étaient vus confisquer le pop-corn car ils voulaient un peu trop nourrir le téléviseur (qui était à la diète pourtant) et on avait aussi voulu les faire taire.

Liam avait rapidement abandonné cette idée quand la longue langue baveuse de Stiles était venue lui embaver (si si ça se dit) la main.

\- Oh. My. God. Soufflèrent Peter et Derek en même temps (à leur grand désarroi. Pour l'un comme pour l'autre, rien ne pouvait être pire que penser comme l'autre ou comme l'un.)

\- Deucalion est acteur ? Demanda Isaac, la tête penchée sur le coté tel un ange du seigneur aux yeux bleus (on ne dira pas son nom car Supernatural n'a rien à voir avec tout ça).

\- Lui aussi j'en ferais bien mon...

Kira regarda tous ceux qui la regardait.

Tout le monde, donc.

\- J'ai rien dit, chuchota-t-elle (un bref instant, c'était la bonne vieille Kira toute discrète qui était dans le fauteuil, collée à Scott).

\- Elle me fait flipper, la Kitsune, avoua, à voix basse, Liam à Stiles. Tu me protèges, dis ?

\- Nupe.

\- Mais…

\- Elle aime Daredevil et elle sait qu'au fond… Matty est un Weasley incompris donc nope. Débrouille-toi.

\- YEAAAH ! STILINSKI ! Cria Yukimura (la bonne vieille Kira toute discrète était déjà repartie).

La Kitsune plongea une main dans le pot de pop-corn sur les genoux de son petit-ami et en lança une pleine poignée sur le meilleur ami de celui-ci.

\- Kira ? Toi et moi… faudra qu'on parle, assura Stiles, les cheveux plein de maïs soufflé mais fin content. Vraiment.

o o o

À la grande surprise de Stiles (mais à son grand bonheur également), toute la meute parut entrer dans l'histoire.

Les épisodes pouvaient s'enchaîner sans que ça râle trop.

Même Derek, au bout de deux épisodes, avait arrêté de se donner cette peine.

Le loup-garou grincheux qui, s'il continuait sur cette voie, allait perdre son titre de GLGG (Grand Loup-Garou Grincheux).

Personne ne disait rien mais tout le monde voyait ce bon vieux GLGG piocher de temps en temps des pop-corn dans le pot de son oncle, ou dans celui d'Isaac quand Peter décidait ne plus être d'humeur partageuse.

\- OK. Stop. Ça fait des heures que je me retiens… commença Stiles. Les fesses de Charlie Cox ou de Peter ?

Alors que bon nombre des membres de la meute songeaient à se lever pour aller se cogner la tête contre un mur (ou une porte, ils n'allaient pas faire la fine bouche), Kira (sans surprise) parut réellement considérer la question.

\- Peter pourrait-il se lever et aller près de la télé, qu'on puisse bien comparer ?

Le plus âgé du groupe se tourna vers la Kitsune, la bouche entrouverte, les yeux ronds.

\- C'est… ça…

\- Ça se fait carrément pas ! S'indigna Liam, à la place de tous les autres.

\- Oh, allez Liam ! Siffla Lydia. Vous passez votre temps à faire la même chose avec les fesses ou les seins des filles que vous croisez. Pour une fois que les rôles sont inversés.

\- Je suis obligée de voter ? Demanda Malia, assez silencieuse jusque là. Parce que je ne veux vraiment pas avoir à voter pour les fesses de mon père.

\- Tu voterais pour les fesses de ton père ? S'étonna Peter.

Stiles commençait à regretter sa question.

Principalement parce que personne ne lui répondait.

\- Peter… rappela Kira. Debout.

\- Non. Il reste assis.

Un bras levé devant le loup de naissance ressuscité, Liam avait beaucoup d'espoir.

\- Vire-moi ça d'là, morveux, ricana Peter en se relevant.

o o o

\- Me forcez pas à dire les résultats à voix haute, demanda Derek avec ce qui devait être une voix suppliante. Me faites pas dire ça à voix haute.

\- Dis-nous ça à voix haute, claqua une Kira, sans pitié, en même temps qu'une Lydia aussi sans pitié qu'à l'accoutumée.

\- Me forcez pas à…

\- Mes fesses ont gagné, conclut Peter.

\- Tes fesses n'ont pas gagné, ronchonna Scott, dans le fauteuil.

La tête de Kira était posée sur son épaule.

Les cheveux de la Kitsune lui chatouillaient le cou mais l'Alpha se gardait de faire le moindre commentaire.

Vu l'état dans lequel se trouvait sa petite-amie, il préférait se la jouer prudent.

Vigilance constante !

Hey ! Pas fou l'asticot, hein !

On avait beau dire… il avait quand même un minimum d'instinct de survie, le p'tit louloup.

\- Ses fesses mériteraient totalement de gagner, soupira Kira, le regard rivé sur…

Le regard rivé sur l'écran et les fesses de Charlie Cox... ou…

Le regard rivé sur les fesses de Peter, ou…

Un œil sur celles de l'un, l'autre œil sur celles de l'autre, ou…

Beaucoup trop de possibilités, en fait !

\- C'est tellement serré que…

\- Il le fait exprès, murmura Lydia. Il le fait exprès. Dites-moi qu'il le fait exprès.

\- Ah. Au temps pour moi…

Derek commença à sourire.

\- C'est une égalité parfaite entre les deux.

\- J'ai toujours pas le droit de voter ? Demanda Peter (qui, entre temps, s'était réinstallé à sa place initiale).

\- Non. Les fesses ne votent pas.

Grâce à leur lien télépathique, Stiles demanda à Scott s'il avait besoin d'un petit coup de main.

Vu l'état de Kira aujourd'hui, l'hyperactif comprendrait que son loup-garou préféré ait besoin d'une petite pause. De souffler un peu. Tout ça, tout ça, quoi.

\- Y a quand même quatre personnes qui ont voté pour moi, remarqua Peter, tout fier. Je pense ne pas me tromper en disant que c'est… Stiles.

L'humain ferma les yeux.

Oups.

\- Kira. Clairement Kira.

\- Coupable, sourit-elle.

\- Hmm…

Peter regarda ceux qui restaient.

\- Lydia ? Supposa-t-il ensuite.

Seul le silence lui répondit.

Le silence en disait bien assez, ma foi.

\- Et hum… Scott ? Non. Pas Malia non plus, en dépit de ce qui a été dit tout à l'heure. Derek ? Nope. Isaac ? Tu resteras fidèle à Chris jusqu'au bout.

\- C'est supposé vouloir dire quoi ? Demanda le bouclé.

\- Logique à la Peter, soupira Derek. Ne cherche pas.

\- Liam !

Le plus jeune de la meute se ratatinait sur son fauteuil.

Les votes étaient supposés être anonymes !

C'était tellement injuste

* * *

Fin.

 _\- Je réponds aux reviews anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans fanfiction- review anonyme_

Skayt


End file.
